Mashiara
by Brittbb
Summary: Lan loves Nynaeve but what will he do when faced with the choice between his heart and his oath....
1. Chapter 1

_What I thought should have happened in book one of the wheel of time. My story starts off in chapter 37 of the first book, when Nynaeve hadn't returned after cutting the picket lines to distract the whitecloaks._

* * *

Suddenly he almost trod on Egwene's heels as Lan stopped.

A shadow stirred, and Moiraine's voice came, weighted with irritation. "Nynaeve has not returned. I fear that the young woman has done something foolish." Lan spun on his heel as if to re-turn the way they had come, but a single whip-crack word from Moiraine halted him. "No!" He stood looking at her sideways, only his face and hands truly visible, and they but dimly shadowed blurs. She went on in a gentler tone; gentler but no less firm. "Some things are more important then others. You know that." The Warder did not move, and her voice hardened again. "Remember your oaths, al'Lan Mandragon, Lord of the Seven Towers! What of the oath of a Diademed Battle Lord of the Malkieri?"

Lan glared at Moiraine and in a dangerous whisper replied "Some things are more important then oaths made before understanding the one whom they were given to, and their plight." Mounting Mandarb he glanced back and stated. "You don't need me to guide you to Tar Valon your more then competent, I will meet up with you and I will have the wisdom with me. Don't suggest that oaths given have not been maintained, I tire of sacrificing lives for your plight.

Moiraine face changed to that of a deadly Aes Sedai "Nynaeve understands what's at steak and has sacrificed, like many others. You need to remember your place the wheel weaves as the wheel wills, it is not for you to decide the pattern."

Lan's form slowly started blurring in with the darkness "I will not watch you sacrifice another life, I suggest you go before the whitecloaks find your trail."

_3 days later_

Nynaeve didn't think she could take much more of the whitecloaks forms of punishment for not telling them what they wanted to hear, they had marked her as a Aes Sedai. After arriving in Amador today and she had truly felt the wrath of a Questioner. The only thing that gave her hope was that it would be over soon.

They had left her for now trying to come up with new ways to get the information on where the dark friends were heading before they would finally end it, her mind kept flashing back to the hot irons and knives that she had endured she didn't know how it could get worse but didn't doubt the promise left for her, it would only get worse.

Her vision blurred, she had lost feeling in her legs long ago a sign of sufficient blood lose, her breath was shortening by the minute thhe wouldn't be able to apply new tactics.

It surprised her that a questioner could be so sloppy in his profession as to let a prisoner die before getting answers. Nynaeve would at least rest knowing she had played her part in saving her friends. Byar would not be pleased and that in its self gave her pleasure.

It couldn't belong now the shadows were moving, and the lights were fading, Lan being here had to be a sign that her suffering was ending, that she was ending… and her friends would be safe. She would have to work on her fantasies though because this one was being really being annoying she was trying to rest, gosling her around was not helping.

Lan had spent the last 3 days tracking the whitecloaks, not being able to move in till they arrived in Amador. He had scouted their camps after they moved out each mourning, praying not to find her body. He knew he had to get her out to night or she wouldn't last another day, he had personal experience with questioners methods.

Up until the point he glided in the tent it was all calculated and planed he knew what they were doing to her but it wasn't real until he walked in and saw what he let them do to her, this is all he could ever offer her, pain and sorrow.

Lan spoke trying to bring her out of it she was losing a lot of blood from a deep gash on her leg "Wisdom I didn't come out of my way to end up caught in your silly plight to...." Not even a spark or her angry flickered over her pale face, she was so pale. He acted quickly, wrapping her leg and assessing any other serious injures finding many with no time, he quickly scoped her small form in the fords of his cloak.

Nynaeve whimpered in his arms struggling against his grasp "hush now my mashiara I will not let any touch you again, I promise you will be safe with me".

_Let my know what you think, I'm not sure if I should continue……….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lan road swiftly with Nynaeve safely in his arms, the danger was not over by far, Nynaeve was to injured to travel, she needed healing now. That left him with one option Amador, he knew few in the city but the Whitecloacks wouldn't anticipate them staying so near it could work.

Lan stopped on the outskirts of the busy town, looking down at Nynaeve's pale face. He was so used of seeing her strength and fire, never had she been as small as she now was in his arms. He prayed that he wasn't too late that she would make it, "Nynaeve you must remain awake if we have any chance at remaining unnoticed, I'm sorry my heart but we can't have a story of an injured women in Amador in are wake".

Nynaeve opened her eyes and stared at the man she thought was only a dream, he was here and he had called her his heart. Everything around her was spinning she didn't want to remain awake, not when it was his arms that offered such sweet dreams.

"I'm so sorry, but you must stay awake. We are in Amador and you must play my traumatised, over dramatic wife that was just attacked by thefts outside of the city. I need you to let your fire show and fight just a while longer, I cannot risk a fight, your injuries have to be attended to. The plan is to buy time and remain aloft during are stay, can you do this?"

Nynaeve looked into the man she loved eyes, sorrow was bellowing out of them. She knew he hated asking which meant there was no other way. She gathered what energy she had left, she would not let him hurt over her fool mess. "Of coarse I can, I am not some slip of a girl, and if you allow me I am certain I can manage to walk into the Inn."

"I think not Wisdom, that does not fit into my plan, you will stay in the arms of your loving husband, and you will not argue this time."

They rode into to town, Lan quickly found the Inn he wanted, this would work, she would be safe.

Nynaeve looked at their destination, "you have lost it, this place is crawling with Whitecloaks."

Amusement crossed his face, "will you ever trust me wisdom? I promise we will be safe my never be afraid when I am with you".

Her jaw dropped she was not afraid, he was just so aggravating. " I _Lan Malkier_ am not afraid, you are just so..

Lan glanced down at her while he handed the rains to a stable boy and gracefully unmounted off the black stallion, "hush now, my wife all will be well".

Nynaeve hadn't even noticed how close they were to the Inn, damn that man. She would not be man handled in public, portrayed as a weak fragile wife. She would not!

Lan walked into the Inn, The room was glowing from fires that would not die until late into the night, laughter spilled out of the next room that had promises of strong ale and experienced women. He scanned the room and found the man he needed, the bald Inn keeper was currently fawning over what looked to be a captain in the Whiteclocks guard. He cleared his throat to draw their attention, and was rewarded with a glare from the captain.

The Inn keeper looked up, and wobbled over with the dear captain in tow, "are you looking to obtain a room lad?"

Lan laughed to himself, "Lord actually, and yes a room is why I find my self in a Inn. Speaking to what I must assume is it keeper?"

The Inn keeper glanced at the captain before replying, "Of coarse may lord, my I enquire what has happened to the lad?"

Lan glared at the man, "what happened is that this city is crawling with thefts and dark lovers. We were attacked, and my wife is beside herself, I should consider my self lucky I still have a wife."

The captain glanced at Nynaeve, Lans heart skipped a beat his hand already on his sword. "Thefts you say ah? Well you have picked the right place, the people of the light do protect their own. Blatio are you just going to stand there, a room is needed." He looked a Nynaeve, "do require a healer my lady?"

Nynaeve bit back her remark, "No I..well I can manage, they came from no were…so many, I was so afraid. Could you….I mean you look so strong, well I know how busy the people of the light are, I just…..."

The captains face light up at the compliment, suspicion erased for the moment, "you may rest easy my lady I will protect you, and hunt find the dark friends that attacked you."

Swallowing the bile in her mouth she swooned, "dddarrk friends, o mmy I can take no more, Its been a horrid evening."

Lan looked at the Inn keeper, "the room?" He tossed a bag, "this should me enough my wife of coarse requires the best". Lan hand handed the Inn keeper double what was needed, hoping it inspired him to hold his tong.

Blatio already turning towards the stairs, looking quiet pleased that the dark friends didn't take everything after all. "Of course my lord, please follow me. I will have food brought up and hot water for the lady."

Lan looked at the captain before following, "thank you, for your words I know my beloved will sleep softer now", than he shifted Nynaeve and followed the balding man up the stairs.

_Sorry for the confusion with this chapter, I had issues uploading, lol ……_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lan walked swiftly through the open door, assessing their new surroundings, he than once more assessed the Inn keeper. The bald man looked nervous, Lan seemed to have that effect on others. Nynaeve whimpered in his arms, she was fading fast. He glanced at the Inn keeper "Is there anything else?"

The balding Inn keeper jumped embarrassed to be intruding on what was clearly an intimate moment. "Please do excuse my rudeness, my lord." The man softened as he looked down at Nynaeve, "good evening my lady." He once more met my eyes, "on a last note your packs are in the bedroom and I will see that your meals be brought up." He quickly turned around not waiting for a response and departed down the narrow stairway.

Lan swiftly closed the door and carried Nynaeve to the bedroom, gently lying her on the bed. He quickly examined her with his eyes, it was clear she was getting worse. He wanted to scream from the fury that boiled within, fury that derived from the truth. A truth his heart couldn't admit, he was running out of options.

It was to risky to get a healer, he would have to tend to the wounds. Egwene had enough thought to give him Nynaeve's pack, a pack that contained all her healing ointments & herbs. Early that day he had gone over what healing supplies she had, burning to memory the ones he would require.

Lan bent down and hovered above Nynaeve, swiping a hair under her ear, "Nynaeve we are alone, I'm going to look at your wounds now. I didn't have time to do a proper assessment earlier."

Nynaeve eyes shot open, she trembled nervously. "Lan could it, I mean to say I can wait for a healer."

Lan looked down at her pale form, still defiant till the end, "I am sorry my heart, but a healer is a risk we can't take and you can't afford to wait. I will be as quick and gently as possible".

He quickly went through her pack gathering what was required, and bringing it back to the bedroom. He was about to speak when he heard a knock on the outer door, the food most likely but just in case he checked his sword and moved towards the outer room.

Nynaeve took Lan's exit as chance to regroup, she couldn't think her mind was hazy and her leg burned. She had tried to be strong, not wanting to hurt Lan anymore than she had already. That would all change, she would not be able to hide the pain when he cleaned and wrapped her wounds.

She look up as he entered the room, deeply regretting putting him in this position.

Lan knelt beside the bed and discreetly pulled Nynaeve skirts up, he slowly begun unwrapping the bandage and in return received a gasp from Nynaeve. He looked up "I am sorry my heart, this will not be pleasant". The gash on her leg was clouting but it could be infected already. Lan tried to keep his hands steady as he slowly started rubbing an ointment into the wound.

Nynaeve passed out within the first few minutes, the pain and excursion of the last three days weighing down. Nothing would quell he's anger, he would hunt them all down and slaughter every last Whitecloak. He would see to it that she was never hurt like this again, she was all that mattered and damn Moiraine and her bond. Damn any and all. Before Nynaeve their was no place or any reason to live he was just a sword, but now his sword had purpose and he hoped to light that none would be foolish enough to doubt that.

_Dawn………_

He had spent the night watching over her pacing around the small room, her temperature was slowly climbing. He needed a healer or better yet a yellow sister but looking for either was a risk he didn't want to take. Nynaeve's herbs and ointments had not been enough to stop the infection, he had been too late.

Lan rushed to Nynaeve's side as she stirred on the bed, "Nynaeve?" Her eyes locked with his, confirming that she was awake. He reached for the water , "drink."

Nynaeve looked into Lan's eyes as she swallowed. She knew she had a fever from infection and Lan did to. She knew he would stop at nothing to save her but no healer could do anything for her now. She reached for him, "Lan I know what that look means but you have to know a healer couldn't help me at this point."

Lan's eyes flared, "Nynaeve I will not stand by and let my heart stop beating, you will be okay."

"No Lan listen to me, I'm might not be coherent in a while, so don't do anything foolish. I love you truly I only wish I could have fought for your bond." She smiled before settling pack on the pillows and closing her eyes.

Lan gathered her in his arms, "you will be okay my heart. I will not let you fade, the fires of your soul are much stronger than any illness." She would be oaky she had to be………

_Okay so I updated Chapter 3, lol sorry for any who had to suffer through the first version ....also __thank__ you for all the feedback!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lan had never felt so helpless, all he could do to keep his sanity was count every breath, analyze every sound and movement Nynaeve made.

Fear was something he rarely felt, but today fear was all he knew. Fear, fear of death, of losing something he hadn't even been able to embrace. Lan contemplated past beliefs that he could only offer her a promise of widow's black as her brideprice, how ironic it was now that she laid before him struggling to breath.

She had awoken earlier, crying out for him. She was delusional not seeing or hearing him, it was all he could bare.

It was past midday, her fever showed no signs of breaking. He worried even more now her body wouldn't be able to handle much more, he needed a healer or a wise women.

Before he could decide there was a knock on the door, his senses on full alert he moved towards the door.

He slowly opened the door to find the young stable boy from last night, he was meekly looking up at him. Lan had no time for this, "what?"

The boy bravely meet his stare, "I know you need help and I..

Lan suddenly on guard cut the boy off midsentence, "and what help do you offer? Don't play with me boy."

The boy suddenly found the floor very interesting, "I well.. that lady looked sick. It just I thought my mother could help, some call her a wise women."

It took Lan all of five seconds to make a decision pulling the boy in the room and shutting the door, "your mother she's a healer?"

The boy only nodded, he looked like he hadn't eaten in a month, his cloths were rags falling off of him. Lan got down to his level and spoke softly, "You are right my friend, that lady is very sick and she could use the help of your mother. However, no one can know. If you can get your mother here with out detection I will pay you handsomely, but if the word is spread it will not end well. Understood?"

The boy nervously replied, "Yes."

Lan half smiled, "Good, what is your name?

He breathed a sigh of relief, "It's Robert sir"

Lan stood, "When you get to your mother inform her of are discussion and tell that the lady has a strong fever. How long will it take?"

Robert was already reaching for the door, he turned to reply. "Not long sir she is the cook."

Lan truly smiled allowing himself hope, "good go than." He turned back to the bedroom shaky his head at the odds of it, the wheel weaves as the wheel wills.

_Short chapter sorry, I lost all my files not backed up. It could be a while, I'm dealing with a virus…anyway I'm not perfect sorry if my grammar kills your buzz lol When I can update again I promise at least 2000 words……_


	5. Chapter 5

_Please be gentle, my grammar is not always the best. _

**Chapter 5**

Lan paced helplessly his eyes never leaving the bedroom door. Robert's mother had swiftly requested, no demanded he leave the room. The woman would have fit in perfectly in Edmond's field she had refused to tend to Nynaeve in front of him, when he had argued she stared him down reasoning that the girl had been through enough. Apparently a man had no place in the ways of healing, and since she was already fuming over him not sending for a healer sooner he conceded.

While Mainra, Robert's mother tended to Nynaeve Lan had learned some interesting facts from her lose tongued son. Apparently he and his mother had worked here long before the Whitecloak's took over; his mother feared being marked a dark friend and decided that the best hiding was in plan sight. Robert had assured Lan that they were not dark friends and his mother was just a wise women, before Lan could learn anything else though Mainra shooed her son to the stables.

Now all Lan could do was pace, wait, and pray. Pray that it wasn't too late, that he wasn't too late. Mainra softly opened and closed the door behind her, before walking over.

Lan met her firm glare with a much more menacing glare of his own, "how is she?"

Her brow softened as she spoke, "she's improving, but I can't make promises her fever has to break. I gave her a herb that should help, short of that I can't do much more. I will bring up dinner and check on her at nightfall."

Lan blocked her path before she could move towards the door, he slowly placed his hand on his sword. "I trust that you will not say a word of this, I know you would not be foolish enough too speak about what has happened to her."

Mainra raised her brow, "threats will not help her, and you are right I would no be that foolish. Now you listen, I will not be spilling stories and drawing attention to myself but you need to back off. I understand you love her it's quite evident, but scaring me will not help, so may I go now?"

Lan just nodded and cast his gaze to the bedroom, she was all that mattered now. "I'm sure you can find the door, your copper's are beside it". On that note he walked into the room and closed the bedroom door behind him.

The room was dim, the only lighting coming from the small fire place gently crackling against the chill. He softly walked to the four post bed, he looked down at her she was all that mattered. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, and sat in the chair beside the bed. "I think it's about time you wake up now my love, you're beginning to make me think you don't like my company." She turned her head further into his hand resting her check in his palm. She inhaled softly, before looking up at him.

"Lan you shouldn't have brought a healer, the risk is too high. This town, this Inn for that matter is crawling with Whitecloak's, what if were discovered?"

Lan moved closer to her. "Rest, be at peace, all is well. Trust me, I will never let them take you again. I will make sure nothing like this happens again. You can be safe with me I will protect you, Nynaeve."

"It would be foolish to think your going to stop all threats that come against me, these are dark times and we both have our duties. I can't believe I'm saying this but we both know were your loyalties lye, don't make promises you will have to break. I…"

Lan cut Nynaeve off mid sentence, "That is enough talking you are to rest, and the only duty I have is you, you are all that matter's. You are my heart." Lan gently picked up Nynaeve's hand, kissing it softly.

Nynaeve started to sit up trying unsuccessfully to shake off Lan's gently push's back onto the bed. " I will not have you breaking your oaths, I will.." her breathing started escalating, " you will not…"

Lan grabbed a cloth and wiped it a cross Nynaeve's forehead, "you need to rest, your weak and although your fever is breaking your still warm. All will be fine, if you wish no oaths to be broken none will. Nothing is set in stone."

Nynaeve rolled her eyes, "I am not a child, and I will do and say what I want. Don't misunderstand your bonds are mine, and I will make Moraine hand them to me one day but until than you are to go to Moraine the minute we get out of Amador. I will not let you break your oaths."

Lan looked at Nynaeve with a questioning gaze, and behind that all he could feel was joy, joy that she would be ok. He would never again forget how fragile she really was, and he would be there for her no matter how hard she fought. Bemused he raised a brow, "well than I will make a bond of you, you will be my wife. Marry my Mashiara, so I may always protect and love you."

Nynaeve could not believe what she was hearing, could it really be that easy. In a world plagued with darkness was it possible to find such happiness.

_I hope you like it, sorry it's taken so long to post. I have come to realise that it may be hard to understand what's going on if you haven't read the series in a while, because the story picked up right in the middle of the first book. If you are confused just skim through the fist chapters of the original and it might be a little easier. I do not own any of the characters or the story, this fic is purely fan fiction…Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nynaeve looked up into Lan's eye's, "Lan I...". Before she could elaborate Lan was on his feet facing the door.

Seconds later Mainra walked through the door, with a tray of food in hand. Mainra glanced down at her a smiled, "It's good to see you sitting up, I hope though you are not pushing yourself." She gave Lan a pointed look with her last remark. "Leave us..."

Nynaeve spoke up before Lan could argue, "Lan maybe now would be a good time to make an appearance down stairs, they must be getting suspicious." Lan glanced down at her like he was calculating the risk of leaving her before he nodded once and left the room.

Nynaeve gave Lan one last wistful glance before turning her attention to Mainra, "Thank you for the food and everything else. I am however feeling much better, I really don't think I will be needing anymore or your help."

Mainra place the tray on the table and than started going threw her herbs. "Now, now none of that, I am happy to see improvement but you are not their yet my lady. I am sure you would agree that angering your husband by not tending to you would not be a very wise decision on my part, would you not?"

Nynaeve paused at that question, husband. Lan wanted to be her husband, but how would that work. She was supposed to going to Tar Valon to become an Aes Sedai, not a wife.

She knew what she _wanted_, flames and ash's he was all she wanted.

She loved Lan with all her heart, and marring him would only make a bond between them not break any, and if being his wife meant making Moiraine angry well she would just have to learn to leave with that. Nynaeve smiled, "yes you are quit right, my husband would not be pleased with either of us. I am feeling better though, perhaps you could wrap my leg a little tighter there is some place I need to be tonight."

Lan had quickly made his face known down stairs not wanting to be away from Nynaeve any longer than nessessary, he had just walked into to see Mainra step out of the room shaking her head, worry crossed his face before he quickly put his emotions in check. "Is she alright?"

"Hum? Oh, yes, yes just stubborn as all hell that child."

Lan smirked, "I hope you kept the child part to yourself she is not fond of that title."

Mainra raised her voice as if to carry it into the bedroom, "well child is what she is being, your wife needs to be in bed I suggest you tell her that." When her stitches open I will be in the kitchen, unless you can get through that thick head of hers.

"What do you mean, is she not in bed?"

Mainra walked past him, "see for yourself, I have to go now."

Lan quickly walked into the room, to find a half naked women who he now more than every wanted as a full naked wife.

Nynaeve raised he eyes in surprise and darted to cover herself, of coarse her leg really didn't like that idea and she whimpered as she started to fall. Instead of making friends with the hard wood floors though she fond herself in Lan's very capable hands, she looked into Lan's worried face. "Ouch."

Lan carried her to the bed and wrapped the blanket around her, "are you alright, what are you thinking?

"I well, I'm fine. I was surprised that's all, its nothing maybe though I will finish dressing sitting down"

Lan chuckled, "I don't know my heart I really did enjoy the new look."

Nynaeve turned an even brighter colour of red, she grabbed at her braid. "That is not funny Lan, if you would please go so I may get dressed, then we can go."

Lan turned more serious, "I apologise for walking in, but you are not going anywhere." He swiped a hair out of her face, "what you are going to do is rest, where was it you wanted to go? I can send the boy to go fetch whatever you need."

Nynaeve couldn't think when he was around, she was acting like a girl instead of the women she was. "I think on this you are wrong, he will not be able to get what I was after."

Lan lightened, "wrong am I, well what is it you are after my heart?"

Nynaeve blushed and studied her hands, "a husband. Well not a husband, you I want you forever and always. I won't wait any longer; I wish to be your wife… She could not finish because Lan started kissing her quit expertly. He was everywhere, he surrounded her like a warm ray of sun blocking out all the darkness, and as quickly as it started it ended. Her mind was muddled, he was no longer kissing instead he was lifting the blanket which was not alright as she was only wearing her shift.

Nynaeve automatically moved out of his reach probably hurting herself more in the process, Lan held her in place, "stop you going to make them rip even more."

"Rip? What are you…Ouch, ohh. Opps".

Lan shock his head as he stood up and grabbed some supplies to wash the wound. He than very gently started the task of cleaning her leg, "I am sorry for getting carried away I should have more thought, you need to be resting. I think perhaps I will knock next time, you seem to take away any self control I might have once had.

Nynaeve watched Lan clean her leg trying not to wince, "I should be the one who is sorry, I really didn't mean to make a mess out of this whole thing. I could have got you killed, and I want you to know there is nothing I regret more than pulling you into all of this." Nynaeve held back a yawn, " I just, I love you…"

Lan looked up to defend Nynaeve's motives but she was already sleeping, her stiches were going to hold so he put the bowl aside and held held.


	7. Chapter 7

_I had a hard time writing this so bare with me, I do think it's getting a little bit boring but it completely picks up in chapter 8…I do know where this is going, but I love ideas so keep them coming! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters completely fan fiction.. _

**Chapter 7**

Nynaeve woke from a peaceful sleep, basking in the morning rays that spilled through the window. She had slept soundly wrapped in Lan's arms, as she opened her eyes his were the ones staring back at her. She smiled up at him and began to draw small circles on his arm before sweetly saying, "I cannot stand one more day in this bed, so it would be wise for you my love to form a plan".

Lan threw his head back onto the pillows laughing, "If I am to make a plan what plan would you have? I can think of many perhaps a plan of seduction? Or maybe a plan to make sure you don't leave this room until I see fit, but than again me thinks seduction could very well take care of that.

Nynaeve rolled her eyes, "I think you'd have a better chance at keeping a sister of the dark in here at this point".

Lan grabbed his heart with a pained expression, "are you saying I would be such an unsatisfying lover."

Nynaeve swatted at him becoming irritated, "don't be foolish I cannot take one more day of confinement, and I will have no lover's in my life only husbands."

"Once again you hurt me, do you plan to have more than one husband my heart?"

Nynaeve pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Stop playing words with me Lan, what I want is out."

Lan took on a more serious expression, "I do not wish to see you hurt, would one more day of rest be so unconceivable?

Nynaeve shook her head, "one more day of rest I could manage, but one more day with out a husband is not something I will concede to you."

Lan looked down at her not knowing how to say no, how could he refuse her. Nynaeve becoming his wife was all he wanted, and although more rest would surly do her good they could not spend more than one more night here. He had of course already scouted out a small church, and something else.

Lan shifted and reached into his cloak hanging off the bed, grabbing the small parcel. He turned to her placing the trinket bag on her stomach, "I think perhaps you will need this because there is nothing more I want than to take you as my wife."

Nynaeve's hand tentively reached towards the bag, before she could grab it Lan did & dumped the contents of the bag into his hand to reveal two matching wedding bands.

Nynaeve's eyes were swimming with unwept tears she could barley speak, "oh Lan it's perfect."

Lan pulled her into to an embrace softly speaking, "we best be dressing or I wont be able to let you leave this bed."

_Several hours later…_

Nynaeve could barley think, she was wrapped tightly in her husbands warm embrace. Her husband was sound asleep apparently she had tired him out injured or not. She was just as tired; they had spent hours learning each others, well just learning… but even after all that she was not willing to submit to sleep not wanting the night to end. She turned into Lan planning on waking him but she realised he was already fully awake, perfect she thought.

Lan looked at her motioning for her to stay and be quiet, someone was approaching their room. He quietly crossed the room grabbing his dagger, having quickly decided a close rang kill would be the quietest. He reached the door and swung it open readying himself for a kill, before being greeted with Robert's panicked face.

He glared at him and spoke with a deadly voice, "do you mind informing me why you are sneaking down the hall at this late hour?"

The boy spoke surprisingly steady, "my mother sent me, she was awoken just now. It seems that important guests have arrived."

Lan looked at him with little interest, "the point of all this please, what do you want?"

Robert whispered softly, "their questionnaires sir, and mama says they know your wife. She wanted me warn you, she said to ready your horse. Was she right, is the lady in trouble?"

Lan did not let any of the emotions he was feeling reach his face he spoke in a controlled deadly tone, "yes you will be saddling my horse now and quietly. Go hurry lad!"

Lan hurried into the room not bothering to speak with Nynaeve, trusting her to have overheard and started to pack. They had to leave now, he had held off on it to long. It would be his fault if they were caught; he had let his emotions cloud his judgment. He prayed they would have time to escape.

_Short and sweet, please review and let me know if you like/dislike where this is all going. _

_P.S I'm the farthest thing from perfect __sorry__ for any errors I didn't catch!_


End file.
